In data communication systems such as those implementing the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) standard used for data communication over a cable medium, it is desired to expand the data bandwidth available to end users by combining several receive and transmit channels together in order to obtain their aggregate bandwidth. In DOCSIS systems this is often referred to as “channel bonding.” While use of channel bonding can offer higher data rates, improvements come at the cost of additional power consumption.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for apparatus and methods for maintaining higher data rates while also controlling power consumption in periods of low data demand or idle operation.